Kind Lady
by Rose Tiger
Summary: Naruto is depressed until a kind lady walks in the club.


Kind Lady

By Rose Tiger

Rose Tiger has returned. I have been through a writer's block until something hit me. You remember an old Dance Dance Revolution game called DDRMax? One of songs from there gave me an idea. The song is called Kind Lady and Hinata is the kindest ninja ever. That's what gave me this idea.

Disclaimer: Rose Tiger does not own Naruto. Rose Tiger also might have bad grammar, so please excuse me.

It was a lovely Saturday at the Leaf Village. But this Saturday was different. "How," you ask? It was Valentine's Day. Yes, love was in the air for the villagers. Everyone could feel it. Ninjas, children, young adults, senior citizens, you name it. That night, the ninjas were at a club having a Valentine's Day party. Even the Konoha 12 and their teachers are there. Everyone was having a wonderful time dancing with his or her date. Well…not everyone. Can you guess who wasn't happy on Valentine's Day? It was none other than our favorite blond headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Now why was Naruto not having a good time? Two things:

1) He doesn't have a date.

2) The girl he wanted to date is with someone else.

Yep, Sasuke was finally Sakura's valentine. Naruto is happy that his teammates are together, but means that he's lonely again. He sat alone at a table wear a nice shirt and slacks, appropriate for a nice club he's in. He watched as the couples were dancing without a care, which made him pretty down. But that all changed when she walked in.

♪Looking for love

He knew that his heart was healing

He'd been hurt too much to try again♪

Hinata Hyuuga walked in the club that stopped everyone in their tracks. She was wearing a black tube top with a gold belt around it and a white mini-skirt and black high heals. Her long hair was put in a ponytail the same way Ino has her hair, but Hinata has curls in her ponytail. She has make up on, but not too much. Just enough to show her real face. All of the boys saw her and started making wolf whistles at her and received smacks on the heads by their dates. Naruto saw her as well. All he could do is blush and stare.

Naruto blushing and thinking: Is that Hinata? Wow! She's a knockout!

♪But when she caught his eye

Ain't no man can fight the feeling

He knew he had to try to let love in♪

Hinata saw Naruto sitting alone looking at her. She smiled and waved at him, and then he waved at her. Hinata noticed that Naruto doesn't have a date. She went to him to find out why, but at the same time maybe become his date.

♪Smile to let her know

She was in the mood for talking

So then he began to play the game♪

Naruto: Hey Hinata!

Hinata sitting down next to him: Hi Naruto.

Naruto still checking Hinata's form: Wow…you look amazing!

Hinata: Thank you.

There was a awkward silence between them.

Naruto: So…where's your date?

Hinata: I don't have one.

Naruto: You don't?

Hinata: No.

Naruto: Why not? Every guy on Earth would want to date you.

Hinata: I don't want any of them.

Naruto: How come?

Hinata: You saw how the guys acted at me before, right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata: Imagine how their dates will act around me.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Hinata: Don't you have Sakura as your date? I know you like her.

Naruto sighed sadly and pointed at Sakura dancing with Sasuke.

Hinata: Oh, I see.

Naruto: I'm happy that she and Sasuke are together now, but now I'm just as lonely as I was when I was a child.

♪Before he knew it

He had told her how much he'd been hurting

How he was hoping she was not the same♪

Hinata stood up and took both of Naruto's hands: Naruto, you are never lonely. You still got me and the rest of the Konoha twelve. Remember?

Naruto: You're right. Thanks, Hinata.

Hinata still holding Naruto's hands and leading him to the dance floor while his cheeks was just as pink as her lips: C'mon, let's go dance. Since we both don't have dates, we can at least have each other.

Naruto blushing and smiling: Good idea.

Hinata started dancing as Naruto watched. Her body movements that gave him that thumping feeling in his heart hypnotized him.

Naruto thinking while holding his heart: What is the matter with me? I have never felt this way around her before, not even around Sakura. Could I be…in love? (Speaks up) Hinata?

Hinata: Yes?

Naruto started dancing with Hinata: ♪Could you be

The kind of lady that I'm seeking?

After all of this time

Could this be true love? ♪

♪And she said♪

Hinata dancing with Naruto: ♪Boy you don't have to look no more

I'll give the love you need 'til you holler enough, guaranteed

Not like the rest boy, I'm a kind lady

You've been hurt but be sure boy I am the cure

And when you wake up late thinking it's a dream

Just touch me boy you know, you can count on me

Believe me♪

Naruto couldn't help but smile while he was dancing with his date. Both of them were happy and having a good time.

♪Baby

This lady

You know what you've found in me

Is a lady

Kind o'lady

That can give you what you need

Baby

A kind lady

That will never leave you lonely and

Just maybe

This lady

Finally you've found me, oh

Kind lady♪♪

Right after the song was over, Naruto got closer to her and stared at her pearly eyes.

Naruto smiling: You're not just a kind lady. You're _my _kind lady.

After that comment, Hinata giggled. Then he kissed her softly.


End file.
